PaceMaker
by LegMa
Summary: Quand Ziva se rend compte qu'elle est enfin tombée amoureuse de cet homme, c'est quelque chose...


Salut à tous ! Me revoici pour poster un nouvel écrit... Malheureusement, je ne sais pas si d'autres arriverons après celui-ci car je n'ai plus Word é_è et les autres traitements de textes, j'aime pas =( Alors, c'est peut-être le dernier avant longtemps... **comment déprimer complètement -_-'** Surtout qu'en plus, je ne peux plus du tout continuer mes fics en cours ! Alors ça, c'est trop la cata' ! Bon, allez, j'arrête, vous vous en fichez sûrement de toute manière xD

**Auteur:** Legma

**Genre:** songfic **NC** !

**Résumé:** Quand Ziva se rend compte qu'elle aime un homme, c'est quelque chose ^^ **toujours aussi nulle pour les résumé...**

**Disclaimer:** Rendons à César ce qu'est à César...juste l'idée m'appartient _

**Note de l'auteur:** Quand j'ai entendu cette chanson (PaceMaker - La Patère Rose) j'ai tout de suite accroché. Franchement, allez l'écouter, elle vaut le coup ;) Bref ! Et j'ai donc décidé de faire cette NC... Avez Ziva et un certain jeune homme aux yeux verts (héhé). ça faisait longtemps, j'dois dire que je n'en avais pas écrite... et sur NCIS ce n'est que la deuxième (la première étant plus du téléphone rose lol).

Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que ça vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture =)

Merci à **oyster27** pour son avis ;)

**oOoOooOoOo**

**PaceMaker **

Il devait être dans les neuf heures du soir et pour la plupart des personnes, le week-end était enfin arrivé. C'était le cas de l'Agent David qui se rendit dans la cuisine avec un sourire radieux sur le visage, les mains supportant deux assiettes et les couverts allant avec. Mécaniquement, elle les déposa sur son plan de travail puis se retourna pour aller finir de débarrasser le reste de la table. Seulement, elle se stoppa dans son élan en le voyant entrer à son tour dans la pièce, deux verres ballons dans une main tandis que l'autre tenait une bouteille de vin assez bien entamée.

**Le carrelage vert de la cuisine**

**Rehausse la couleur de tes yeux.**

**L'image se fixe au fond de mon iris**

**Je suis amoureuse.**

Elle n'arrivait pas à regarder ailleurs. A chaque fois c'était la même chose. Elle était hypnotisée par ses yeux émeraudes et l'effet lui était encore plus enchanteresse lorsqu'elle passait une magnifique soirée accompagnée de rires chaleureux et, d'une bonne bouteille il fallait l'avouer. Toujours le sourire aux lèvres, elle plongea encore plus dans ses yeux lorsqu'il vint à ses côtés déposer à son tour ce qu'il avait dans les mains, et là, son cœur manqua un battement. Elle y pensait tout le temps dans la journée mais n'osait se faire une raison. Et puis, en ce début de soirée, elle avait eu comme un déclic. Bien que cela l'effrayât quelque peu elle ne devait plus le nier. Elle ne le pouvait plus. Depuis bien longtemps, elle n'avait ressenti un tel bonheur. Elle était tout simplement tombée amoureuse…

**Ah oui, je t'aime pour longtemps ! **

Après plusieurs mois passés ensemble, elle pouvait le dire. Elle aimait cet homme ! Elle, la grande Ziva David n'ayant connu que des coups d'un soir ou des relations chaotiques voire meurtrières, avait enfin trouvé la personne qui faisait chavirer son cœur. Elle le regarda alors intensément lorsqu'il se mit devant elle, et vit son regard se noircir d'un coup. Désireux de finir la soirée en beauté, il posa ses mains sur la taille de la jeune femme et l'embrassa délicatement tout en l'invitant à heurter le plan de travail.

**Les mains baladeuses**

**Laissent tomber la vaisselle.**

**Et ton dos, qui se creuse**

**Quand je t'aime, je chancelle.**

Elle laissa échapper un léger gémissement de douleur quand ses reins rencontrèrent le meuble mais oublia bien vite la douleur, préférant se focaliser sur les caresses du jeune homme qui eurent vite fait de trouver le chemin menant à sa peau. N'ayant pas la force de détacher ses mains du coup du jeune homme et de mettre fin à ce baiser langoureux, c'est lui qui prit en charge de la dévêtir. Il délaissa quelques instants l'exploration sous son maillot et entreprit de lui défaire son pantalon. Par chance, celui-ci ne rencontra aucun obstacle à sa descente, la jeune femme s'étant déchaussée habilement de ses pantoufles juste avant. Mais cela, le jeune homme ne le remarqua pas tant il déjà occupé à autre chose. En effet, impatient de continuer, il avait ôté le maillot de Ziva stoppant quelques secondes leur baiser mais elle avait refondit bien vite sur ses lèvres ne pouvant s'en passer. Cependant, elle dut bien s'en défaire lorsqu'il entreprit d'explorer son cou tandis que ses mains firent glisser les bretelles de son sous-vêtement avant de passer dans son dos pour le lui retirer pour de bon, le laissant rejoindre le reste déjà sur le sol. Amoureusement, il descendit jusqu'à sa poitrine, l'embrassant et la malaxant comme si ça vie en dépendait. Surprise par la décharge qu'elle reçut rien qu'à cet acte, la jeune femme laissa une main s'échapper de la chevelure de son amant et essaya de se retenir à quelque chose sur le plan de travail, faisant tomber au passage la vaisselle qu'ils avaient déposé un peu plus tôt. Elle trouva alors le robinet et s'y accrocha fermement, de peur de tomber sous la vague de plaisir qui l'imprégnait de plus en plus et qui lui fit basculer la tête en arrière dans un souffle de pur bonheur.

**Ah oui, je t'aime pour longtemps !**

**Mmm Mmmm,**

**Ah oui, je t'aime pour longtemps ! **

Un gémissement s'échappa de ses fines lèvres lorsqu'elle sentit les mains du jeune homme passer délicatement sous l'élastique de la dernière barrière de tissus qui recouvrait son corps. Dans un frisson de plaisir intense, elle la sentit glisser sur ses jambes. Elle était dorénavant, entièrement nue devant cet homme qu'elle mourait d'envie d'aimer plus que tout. Elle s'agrippa alors à lui de ses deux mains et, lâchant un hoquet de surprise, se laissa fondre sous son doigté sans démesure. Les doux gémissements que son amant entendit contre son oreille l'amenèrent à la titiller encore plus, tout en capturant ses lèvres. Elle n'en pouvait plus. La douce torture qu'il lui faisait subir allait bientôt avoir raison d'elle et elle se l'interdisait ! Elle voulait encore le sentir en lui ! Elle voulait partager cette explosion de sensation avec cet homme ! Alors, reprenant un semblant de lucidité, elle réussit à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son pantalon et le lui défit, le libérant ainsi d'une pression plus que certaine. Le jeune homme comprit bien vite où elle voulait en venir. Il cessa alors toute activité pour ainsi la faire asseoir sur le plan de travail, et n'attendit pas plus longtemps. Il avait appris avec le temps qu'il était inutile de discuter avec cette femme et qu'il valait mieux l'écouter. Surtout quand le désir frapper à sa porte ! Alors, dans un simple regard, il la pénétra doucement et débuta de longs et lents va-et-vient... Elle avait beau avoir travaillé pour le Mossad, elle n'en restait pas moins une femme qui aimait ce genre de délicatesse et qui avait appris à connaître le romantisme grâce à cet homme.

**Il pleut de l'orangeade sur nos épaules,**

**L'hiver est mort.**

Par cette soirée, Ziva sut qu'elle ne pourrait plus se passer de son amant. Cet homme aux yeux émeraudes qu'elle avait rencontré, d'une certaine façon, grâce à Gibbs lorsqu'ils s'étaient croisés par hasard au cours d'une enquête. Au premier regard avec lui, elle avait ressenti quelque chose d'anormale en elle et depuis, cela ne la quittait plus. Elle l'aimait. Elle n'avait pas peur de s'attacher à lui car elle savait qu'il ne serait pas comme ses prédécesseurs. Ce Marine devenu informaticien et qui plus est, ami de la personne en qui elle avait le plus confiance, ne pourrait pas lui faire plus de mal que les autres… Sauf s'il continuait à la rendre follement amoureuse. Là, il lui faudrait bientôt un pacemaker pour réguler son rythme cardiaque qui se chamboulait à chaque instant passé entre ses bras. Le temps des nuits froides étaient bel et bien terminé pour la jeune femme, la laissant apprécier la chaleur humaine et celle dans son cœur qui rendait tous ses jours meilleurs. Maintenant, un lien puissant les unissait… Et ce couple ferait tout pour ne pas qu'il se brise.

**FIN**

**oOoOooOoOo**

**Et voilà, c'est déjà fini ! J'espère que vous aurez aimé... Eh oui, ce n'est pas Tony ^^ Mais au moins, là Ziva est tombée sur quelqu'un de bien... **

**Je vous remercie d'avoir lu et je vous dis à bientôt (je ne sais pas trop quand snif)**

**Bisous.**

**Legma. **


End file.
